


Children of Fate

by indecisive_penguin



Series: Fate [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exile, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques Swears A Lot, Grimmjow: I only meant to flirt with you but I stumbled and fell headlong into feelings, Hallibel is DONE with everyone's bullshit, Hellverse, Red String of Fate, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unconventional Soulmates, You May Be My Soulmate But I Don't Have To Like You, futureverse, no beta we die like men, soulmates aren't just lovers, the kidfic absolutely nobody asked for, this is even more ridiculous than the last one but i do not care, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive_penguin/pseuds/indecisive_penguin
Summary: The Children of Fate are always odd ones, marked by something beyond knowledge and comprehension.In this particular case, that mark turns out to be a little more visible than the norm.The consequences of that are interesting, to say the least.





	1. The Beginning of the End

And so the Herald's Trumpet  
Announces another Turn  
Of the Wheel

* * *

2113 CE  
Hueco Mundo

The air around the fissure shimmers, distorting like a heat mirage. For the lesser hollows, it is simply a smelly obstacle, but for those with a higher sensitivity it might as well be a beacon, a deafening drumbeat in the otherwise silent desert of Hueco Mundo. Black marks seem to emit from the fissure, staining the sand and trees around it so that they stand out starkly against the white sand. It is this that two figures carefully pick their way through.

Sung-Sun sniffs disdainfully, nose wrinkling as she lifts one hand to cover the lower part of her face with her sleeve.

“It stinks. How can you stand it?” She grumbles before she steps back, farther away from the source of the smell, to better inspect the branches of a tree that have turned completely black from being in such close proximity to the fissure. She reaches up to break off a piece of a branch and it crumbles to ash in her hand.

"I'm holding my breath, mostly." Her companion answers, tucking a long strand of silver hair behind one ear as she continues to poke around the fissure's edge.

“Well, the smell is a good indicator that Hallibel-sama’s hunch was correct.” Sung-Sun says, rubbing the grit from the branch between her fingers with a disgusted grimace. She looks up when her companion lets out a huff and sits back on her heels in apparent frustration.

"What is it, Amaya?" Sung-Sun asks.

“It’s drawing in reishi.” Amaya says and Sung-Sun turns her attention to where the other woman is crouched at the edge of the fissure, poking at something with a finger.

“Are you sure it’s not just corroding it?” Sung-Sun asks. Amaya shakes her head.

“I’m sure. The black isn’t burn marks.” Here she points to the edge of the fissure by her feet, where a block of once white stone juts up and out over the void, left exposed by the receding sands. Amaya is holding a piece she pried off it, revealing the inside of the rock is equally as black as the outside. 

“If it was just burns, then it wouldn’t extend _ into _ the stone. Not only that, but there’s evidence that the reishi is actually breaking down. Look.” 

She tosses the hunk of rock she's holding over the edge of the fissure and they watch as it crumbles, disintegrating as it falls just as the tree branch did. Sung-Sun’s face twists as she takes another cautious step back.

“We need to report this to Hallibel-sama.” She says grimly. Amaya nods in agreement and stands, the two of them setting out quickly back the way they came, leaving the fissure behind them.

* * *

The palace at Las Noches bears not even a hint of the battles that nearly leveled it the previous century, restored to its former glory before Hallibel had returned to it as its new ruler. The white walls still stretch up to a dizzying height but, unlike when Aizen Sousuke ruled, there is no sense of impending dread looming over those who traverse its halls.

The returning duo heads immediately for the throne room, Hallibel’s eyes falling on them as soon as they come into view.

“We’ve returned, Hallibel-sama.” Sung-Sun announces unnecessarily with a bow. The blonde woman nods to indicate that she heard and they should continue with their report.

After a brief summary of the size and state of the fissure by Sung-Sun, Amaya steps forward, hands stuffed into her pockets.

“Whatever it is, it’s breaking down and absorbing the reishi of the environment around it. My guess is that it will continue to spread if left unchecked.”

“Like a cancer?” Apache asks from her place lounging against Hallibel’s throne. Amaya nods.

“Exactly like that. I’d say we should do something about it sooner, rather than later.”

“We still don’t even know _ what _ it is. I see no use in diverting valuable resources for an unknown when we need them elsewhere, especially if we’re not sure whatever we do will even work.” Mila-Rose points out from her spot standing beside Hallibel.

“We need to do _ something_.” Amaya says testily, brown eyes narrowing as they fix on Mila-Rose. The fracción sneers at her.

“So you say.” She says. Amaya, in a rare show, pulls back her lips to reveal her teeth, elongated canines glinting in the low light.

“You didn’t _ see _ it. It’ll eat away at the landscape until there’s nothing left but a gaping chasm, and I’ll bet good money that it’ll swallow anything and anyone that gets too close.”

Mila-Rose has just opened her mouth again, no doubt to dive straight into the fight brewing between herself and Amaya, when Hallibel raises a hand. The fracción’s mouth snaps shut with an audible click and she takes a step back.

“What did you sense?” The blonde asks Amaya, who lets out a defeated sigh, one hand running absently through her hair.

“It smells like rot and sulfur and it feels even worse. It clings to whatever it touches like an oil slick, contaminating everything around it. But, even with my senses I can't tell what, exactly, it is.” She says truthfully.

Hallibel regards her for a few long moments before her eyes slide shut and she nods.

“Apache, send for a messenger. I cannot put off contacting the Soul Society any longer. Dismissed.”

As Apache disappears to complete her task and the other two fracción move to stand closer to Hallibel, Amaya turns to head for the door.

“If you don't need me for anything else then I’m going home.” She says over her shoulder.

“I will call for you soon.” Hallibel calls after her, receiving only a vague wave in response.

If any of them had cared to watch, they would have seen that when Amaya drew abreast of the door her shadow warped and bulged, a solid, four legged shape rising from the floor to fall easily into step beside her until they disappeared around the corner.


	2. Garden of Souls

The Garden is housed within the Castillo del Alma, a building set within the complex of Las Noches, though it is separated from the rest of the castle by a special kido barrier. The structure itself is shaped like a dome, its surface a shiny silver to reflect the artificial sky overhead and the white sands that surround it. From the proper angle the entire building disapears, camouflaged both by the barrier and the reflective exterior. Someone who didn’t know it was there or who wasn’t actively looking for it could easily miss it. 

Hallibel traverses the underground tunnel to the entrance, steps light as she walks over worn stone which eventually gives way to a gravel path as she steps out into the building itself. 

The dome houses another artificial environment, this one meant to mimic the day and night cycles better than Las Noches’ eternal daylight and Hueco Mundo’s constant night. It’s been crafted to even replicate seasons, so the fake sun is currently high overhead, illuminating the vast meadow beneath it in early spring warmth. A light breeze rustles the leaves of the countless red maples, ornamental cherries, and fruit laden trees clustered around the traditional Japanese style house nestled in the center of the dome. A stream bubbles through the meadow, meandering underneath the raised porch of the house to disappear among the trees. The sky is so convincing that there are even a few clouds floating overhead, casting shifting shadows as they move with the wind. The pale, nearly indistinct shape of the moon is just starting to emerge above the far horizon, a waning crescent not unlike the one hung permanently in Hueco Mundo’s pitch black sky. If one where to look closely, they would notice that almost every single plant within the Garden is edible in some form or another, a deliberate choice made by the dome’s designer for its lone resident. 

It’s quite a feat, of both engineering and pinpoint kido control, but Hallibel isn’t terribly surprised considering who created it and why. Pausing at the bank of the stream, she briefly closes her eyes and lets her senses guide her, the clatter of cutlery and the smell of cooking food drawing her to the back of the house, where the sunken kitchen is located, it’s packed earthen floor glowing from the light of the cook fire. 

Hallibel, who has to duck to enter through the open door, does so with some reverence, aware that, even if Las Noches is her castle, the Garden is Amaya’s home. 

The girl herself is busy at the stove, having abandoned her white coat to tie back the sleeves of her kimono top, a plain canvas apron fixed around her waist to guard her slim legged pants from any stray splatters. Hallibel spies said white jacket crumpled up on the raised floor of the _engawa_, the huge paws of Amaya’s _zanpakuto_ folded neatly over the fabric. 

The massive black-armored panther, laid out on the wooden floor like the world’s bulkiest area rug, doesn’t even twitch at Hallibel’s arrival. In fact, the only reaction she gets from it is one bright green eye cracking open to look at her for a brief moment before it slides shut again, the beast going straight back to its nap. 

Used to the _zanpakuto’s_ aloof nature, Hallibel ignores it. 

By this point Amaya has turned to look over her shoulder at Hallibel, expression unnaturally blank. 

“Would you like to join me for dinner?” She asks. The offer is a polite formality, pointless though it is, and they both know it. 

“No, thank you. This won’t take long.” Hallibel answers. Amaya’s mouth twitches at the corners and she shrugs, the solemn mood broken. 

“Good, ‘cause I didn’t make enough for three.” She turns back to the stove, but Hallibel knows she has Amaya's attention. 

After all, they both already know why she’s here. 

“I need you to accompany me to the Soul Society.” Hallibel says. One light brown eye meets her impassive gaze over Amaya’s shoulder, the silver eyebrow raised. 

“You know that’s a bad idea.” Amaya points out, continuing to stir the pot she’s attending to without looking at it. Hallibel inclines her head in acknowledgement. 

“Regardless, you are the best choice.” She says. Amaya sighs, reaching up to run a hand absently through her hair. 

“What do you think, Kurohyou?” She asks, her eyes sliding past Hallibel. On the _engawa_, the black panther’s tail curls lazily, one ear twitching, but it doesn’t open it’s eyes. Amaya, however, snorts as if it had spoken, though Hallibel didn’t hear anything. 

“This is going to cause strain between you and Kyoraku.” Amaya points out, removing the pot from the heat before she turns to fix her gaze on Hallibel, who nods. 

“That is a risk I am willing to take.” She says. Amaya, who had removed her apron to stuff her hands into the pockets of her pants, continues to regard her for a long moment before nodding slowly. 

“If you’re sure. When?” She asks. 

“The day after tomorrow.” Hallibel answers, feeling her shoulders ease now that she has Amaya’s cooperation. 

“I’ll be there.” Amaya assures her. Hallibel nods her thanks before turning and leaving the kitchen without a backwards glance, her business concluded. Within moments she's retraced her steps back through the meadow to the tunnel that will take her out into the harsher light of Las Noches' false sun. 

Amaya watches her go, staring into the middle distance after the Queen had disappeared until, slowly, she draws her right hand from her pocket. With her sleeves tied back the scar on the back of her arm is visible, shiny silver and far paler than the rest of her. It’s an ugly swath of twisted skin that runs from elbow to wrist, mirrored by a patch on her right shoulder that sweeps from her collar bone all the way up the side of her neck to kiss her jaw. Those scars are the only evidence that, if Kurohyou hadn't interfered, she would have died the night she fled from the Soul Society. Thankfully, enough time has passed where they no longer hurt and her movements aren’t hindered, but they will always be a visual reminder of why she should never return.

She’d intended to heed the warning, but if Hallibel is asking then she's willing to take the risk.


	3. The Ashes Call My Name

There's a memory of how we used to be  
That I can see through the flames  
I am hypnotized as I fantasize  
Forgetting lies and pain  
But I can't go back

\- Point of No Return, Starset

* * *

At the end of the Thousand Year Blood War, when reconstruction efforts where just getting underway in the Soul Society, a decision was made to make some vital changes to the infrastructures upon which the Seireitei's very foundations were laid.

Mainly, the problem of gateways had come up.

Now, a hundred years later, opening a Senkaimon portal anywhere within the boundaries of the Soul Society requires that the person opening said portal must have their reiatsu keyed into the area where they are intending to go.

This method has proven effective so far, which is why Muguruma Sakura is unconcerned when the air in her back garden suddenly goes static, the familiar _shoji_ paper doors of a Senkaimon gate shimmering into existence between two of Kensei’s prized rose bushes. She smiles to herself, taking the cover off of the teapot at her elbow, the low table already set for three. 

Hallibel appears first, bright gold eyes sweeping over the garden in a cursory, cautious glance before she hones in on the 3rd Division Captain, but it is the second figure emerging through the gate that has all of Sakura’s attention. 

She stands as Amaya steps through onto the polished gravel of the garden path, the gate snapping closed behind her before dissolving into nothing. Light brown eyes cast around the garden the same way Hallibel’s did, if with a little more familiarity. She’s let her hair grow out, Sakura notes, the pale strands falling past her shoulders in a soft curtain, the longest sections of her fringe pulled to the back of her head in a half-ponytail. 

She looks so much like her father, despite the fact that she has much softer features and Sakura’s nose, especially when her eyes find Sakura’s and her face breaks out into a wide, warm smile. 

“Mama!” Sakura’s heart swells as she steps down off the porch to sweep her daughter up into her arms, tears threatening at the corners of her eyes even as her face aches with her smile. 

“Welcome home, Sweetie.”

* * *

Kensei listens with mounting worry as Hallibel outlines the reason why she's come to ask the Soul Society for help. He, like most of the gathered Captains and Lieutenants, is horrified, as any kind of tear between worlds is of great concern, especially one that seems to lead to Hell, of all places. But what really makes him uneasy is Amaya's recount of the fissure, it's foul stench and how it seemed to be breaking down everything it touched. Kyoraku, grim-faced, is quick to offer the Seireitei's assistance, something unanimously backed by the other Captains. They outline a plan to send some researchers from the 12th along with an escort in a few days, but to Kensei it seems as if the pleasantries at the end drag out unnecessarily until, finally, the meeting is adjourned.

He barely waits for the other Captains to start filing out before crossing the room in a few quick strides to sweep Amaya up into his arms in a tight hug. He feels her sag against him, her own arms going around his shoulders and dammit, when did she get so big? 

He could have sworn that just yesterday he was carrying her around in a sling across his chest, the giggles of his baby daughter like music to his ears. Now she nearly reaches his chin, her voice soft and almost too quiet in his ear. 

“I missed you, Papa.” Kensei’s heart _hurts_ and he holds her a little tighter, feeling her answering squeeze as her hands grip at the back of his haori. 

“I missed you, too, Pumpkin.” His voice is a deep rumble, meant for her ears alone, and he feels the way her breath hitches softly before she steps away, just a little, eyes glassy. He moves his hands to her shoulders, determined to get a good look at his little girl. 

Sakura keeps saying that their daughter looks more and more like him with each passing year, but Kensei is reluctant to admit such a thing. True, she got his chin and his jaw, but her face is softer, rounder, with her mother’s nose and eyes. She’s taller and stockier than her mother, like him, all lithe muscle and carefully controlled strength, but he likes to think that has more to do with her hunting hollows through the deserts of Hueco Mundo. 

Regardless, he can’t help but smile as he takes in Amaya’s familiar features, pointedly ignoring Hisagi and Mashiro at his back, both no doubt equally as eager to greet their god-daughter. Really, all he wants to do is take her and Sakura back home and hog her all to himself, maybe cook up a big meal and pretend that the past twenty years were just a bad dream. But he can't, and it tears at him.

“Can you stay for dinner?” He asks instead. Amaya’s smile is warm, but sad, even as she shakes her head. 

“We have to get back. Hallibel has called a meeting and we'll no doubt have our first guests arriving later today. Also, it’s best not to leave Mila-Rose and Apache alone together for too long, especially when Sung-Sun is 'supervising'.” She says, affection in her tone. Kensei nods, tamping down on his disappointment. 

“Alright. I have some time off coming up, so I’ll bring lots of food when I come visit.” He assures her. Amaya’s face lights up with her smile and Kensei mirrors it, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before he draws away fully. 

“Go say hi before my Lieutenants both drop dead from the stress, please.” He says with a wink and Amaya laughs, turning and opening her arms so that Mashiro can crush her in a bear hug, Hisagi getting his turn as the green-haired woman starts chattering away in excitement. 

Kensei watches them for a moment before his eyes lift and he meets Sakura's gaze from across the room. Gin is leaning close to his Captain's shoulder, speaking in low tones, but Kensei can read his wife's expression like an open book.

Things aren't quite in place yet, but this newest development might be just the push necessary to start making the changes they need.

* * *

The instant her boots touch down on soft white sand, Amaya's shadow distorts, Kurohyou pulling itself out with a rough shake of it's head, tail lashing in their shared agitation.

She doesn't wait for Hallibel, doesn't bother with a farewell, simply sets out for the Garden with quick steps, eager to put some distance between herself and the Soul Society.

Going back had been distressingly bittersweet. True, she'd gotten to see her parents, some of her extended family, but she'd still felt the weight of judgemental stares on her back the entire time. The whole experience had left an unpleasant taste on her tongue, not unlike ashes.

She kicks absently at the gravel path as she steps under the dome of the Garden, mind churning with the ache that's settled like a stone between her lungs. She doesn't like it, this feeling of bitter nostalgia, even if she knows it will eventually pass.

She's almost reached the house when she feels it, the thrum of familiar reiatsu brushing against her skin like a gentle breeze.

She has visitors.


End file.
